Dark Brotherhood Cheydinhal purification
by DelusionalFox
Summary: A different look on the purification of the Cheydinhal sanctuary, as told through the eyes of Lachance's silencer. It shows some of the grief that Lucien might have felt over Vicente's death, had it not been a video game. :P
1. Chapter 1: Your Family's Demise

**Heyo, This is my first story that I'm posting on FanFic. I have about 3 more OBLIVION dark brotherhood stories that I have, about 19 chapters long. They all kind of tie together with the same chara, so just kinda keep an eye out for "Fox." **

"...This is why the sanctuary requires a..purification..as we call it. Something of the sort has not been performed in many years, and hopefully will not occur any time in the near future afterwards." Concluded Lucien Lachance, studying his Silencer's face for a reaction.

Fox sat there staring at him, an almost stupified look holding her features. "You...want me to kill..you want me to systematically kill off all the members of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary?!" She exclaimed, trying to regain her composure.

Sighing, the speaker gave a nod. "Yes, technically, that is what needs to be done."

"...But, Vicente..He's..By sithis, Lucien he's like a father to you!" She said, protesting in a desperate manner. Though as the words escaped her mouth she knew they were unneeded, and regretted them. He was already taking this hard enough. A pang of sympathy rang through her body.."I..I'm sorry, speaker...I.."

Holding his head in one hand, he dismissed the outburst with a wave and sighed. "I know, Red. But it must be done. You are the only one above suspicion, as the treachery was traced back to some time before you even realized we existed. I am counting on you. And you must realize, you cannot inform or warn any member about the purification...Doing so could cost you dearly."

The Imperial winced as he called her by the nickname he had come up with some time ago, 'Red.' It was a play on her name, DelusionalFox, going by the well known Red Fox species. It was quite ironic, really, given she was of the Imperial race. "Damn, Lucien..I don't know if I can do this.."

"I know it will be hard, but..Just try and close your eyes and imagine Amadus Philida all over again. It should make it easier." He replied, attempting to reassure her but admittedly failing to do so.

Nodding curtly, she rose out of her chair and brushed some dirt off of her dark brotherhood armor. "I should probably be going, so the damn black hand can be appeased, along with sithis."

He offered her a thin smile before dismissing her to her duties. Under normal circumstances, the Imperial would've been lectured on the fact that she needed to respect her superiors, but he had felt it wasn't a good time. Now that she was gone, he openly let tears slide down his cheeks and awaited the news of his mentor's doom.

**_Sorry this was such a short chapter you guys, I promise the ones to come will be longer! All of my chapters are prewritten. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Losing a Sanctuary

**Thanks for the views guys, but I need you to review! No chapter 3 for you until at least 2 people review ;D**

Fox gritted her teeth as she rode Shadowmere godspeed to the sanctuary. It wasn't far, but anxiety and the constant nagging feeling that she probably couldn't do this was pushing her to do it sooner. Dropping down into the sanctuary, she balked at the realization that for the first time in her life, she was actually enguard while around her 'family.' Ocheeva was the first to go, she had been asleep. Next was Maraj'darr, followed quickly by Antoinetta. A quick slip of her blade across Grogon's throat got rid of him, and teinavva went down with a tearful 'I'm sorry, Ocheeva loves you dearly." whisper. There had been a quiet understanding in the Argonian's eyes when she came in weilding a bloody blade, and he simply hugged her and then let himself be killed.

The only ones left were Vicente valtieri, and Telaendril. The latter appeared to be out on a contract, so she could at least have a few minutes with Vicente. Popping her head into his quarters, she murmured an urgent "Vicente" and waited outside.

"Yes sister, what seems to be troubling you?" He inquired politely, though he could smell blood and death all around him and knew perfectly well what was about to happen.

"Come on, Vicente," Fox hissed. "We don't have much time. I can only assume you've been around long enough to know what's going on...I really just needed to have a few last moments with you before the inevitable."

"Yes, Fox, I am awa-" He was cut short by the sound of a trapdoor slamming shut, and the she-cat swore under her breath when she remembered Teleandril. A blush under her fur, and she was across the sanctuary in seconds, her blade peircing the high elf's stomach. Unfortunately, it wasn't a killing blow and the elf had time to speak before dying.

"But..Why, sister. Why?" She croaked.

"I'm sorry, it needed to be done..The black hand has ordered a purification. May sithis guide you on your path to the void..Goodbye, dear sister." She was careful to leave Lucien's name out of the whole thing.

Returning to Vicente's side, she averted her gaze to the floor. It must have been hard for him to watch a fellow sister be slaughtered in the next room and have to stand there and ignore every impulse that told him to protect her.

"Vicente..Oh god..I'm so sorry.." She stammered, near tears.

The vampire moved forward, and held the girl in an embrace. Now was a perfect oppurtunity to kill him, though he doubted that she would take it. If she did, however, he would not think any less of her. She was an assassin, trained to kill ruthlessly, and he was ready for death anyways. He had been around for far too long. "Don't be, dear. I'm ready for it, you know. 400 years on this earth and I'm more than ready." "Yes..I suppose you would be..But I just can't, just..KILL YOU." She cried.

Vicente pulled away and held her at arms length, gazing into her ice blue eyes with his own blood red ones, an amused expression parting his lips just slightly. "Yes, you can. That is what you must do, and you'll do it."

"Well what the hell! You're just sitting there laughing your ass off, and you're going to DIE in a matter of minutes. DIEEEE, vicente!" She shouted, shoving his chest slightly while shaking her head.

He chuckled, and suddenly pressed his forehead against hers. Looking intensely into her eyes, he breathed, "If you don't kill me, I'll kill myself. And if my sources are correct, that's not the most honorable way to die. My dear.." He grabbed her hand which was shakily holding a dagger. "Make this fast."

She nodded, but pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. "Vicente, At first you posed more as a fatherly figure in my life. Gradually I began to see that you were more. My only regret is that we could've been more before I had to lose you..."

The vampire flashed a smile down at her, hoping it was enough to express that his feelings were identical to hers, and then hugged her tightly. Now to a bystander, it would appear that he was simply embracing her once more. But her dagger had been being held in front, and it broke his pale skin with barely a nick. The blade was poisoned just for him, a mixture of garlic and various deadly plants. He winced as it spread throughout his body, but kept his eyes wide open and gazing into hers until the very last moment of his life.

As the vampire fell limp in her arms, it marked the last member of the Cheydinhal sanctuary dead. Most of them wouldn't be remembered, but Fox found comfort in the fact that Vicente was something of a legend in the history of the brotherhood. The rest of them, well, she loved them as a family but they could've gone to the void at anytime and she wouldn't have gotten terribly depressed over their deaths.

Vicente's, however, would prove to be a hinderance in her everyday tasks. Their last moments were ecstasy as far as she was concerned, and there would be many a day to come that she would sit remembering them. Rising out of the sanctuary well, she rode shadowmere back to fort farrugut.

**See? I told you it would be longer. Aww, so sweet. Viva is my love 3 You may not steal him _ Review for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: AN

Hey guys...There has been an issue.

I know that it's been forever since I've posted a chapter on any of my stories, so I apologize. The reason for that being, my computer 'caught' a virus, and it locked down. I was forced to wipe the harddrive...Which meant all the chapters are gone. It's been quite some time since then, I'll admit. But I just haven't been able to get myself back on to those stories. ;-;

SO. I'll be starting more soon, however most won't be on Oblivion.  
If you really would like some Dark Brotherhood fanfics, review this with a yes or no. But otherwise..I've moved on to writing kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fanfics.

Sorry for the sudden halt, I'm just as annoyed as you~

~ DFox ~


End file.
